American love
by rainbow5889
Summary: An american comes to Hogwarts. It is a little slow though, but this is only the beginnging. . .
1. slow

"Ron! Hurry up you're going to miss the train!" called Harry at Platform 9 3/4.

"I'm coming!" Ron yelled as he ran as fast as he could to the platform (which wasn't very fast considering he had to drag all his stuff).

Finally everyone was on the train and it was ready to go.

"Another year of Hogwarts" sighed Harry happily. Slowly, the train started to move. Someone knocked on the door of the seats Harry,Hermione, and Ron were sitting in.

"Hello?" a voice called out softly, like an innocent dove."Can I sit down here?" continued the voice, opening the door a crack to see inside.

"Sure!" replied Hermione hospitally. The door opened and a girl came and sat down next Hermione.

"I'm Elizabeth, you can call me Liz. I'm new here but I'm a 6th year." she said introducing herself.

"I come from Lossombots school in America." Everything was all of a sudden silent.

"Oh I'm Hermione and these are my friends Ron and Harry." Hermione said appoligetically poking Harry and Ron sharply in the side. Ron just kept continually staring at Elizabeth untill Hermione gave him a threatening look. "So Elizabeth,y-y-you uh come from America, then. Whats, uh What's it like?" Ron studdered.

"Not that differnent from England. We play foozball drobum."

"What in the bloody h- I mean what is that? Is it anything like quidditch?"

"I'm not quite sure what quidditch is but it's where we take a soccer ball and try to levitate it to the other team's goal. The other team can knock it down with a different spell though." Elizabeth explained.

"Qudditch is where we fly on broomsticks and a lot of balls are flying around and one person on each team tries to get the golden snitch," Harry said a matter-of-factly.

"Oh really. . ." Elizabeth said laughing,"I think I might be intrested in that!" Things were already starting to click. It seemed maybe it wouldn't be just the three musketeers anymore.

Ron entered the conversation, "Harry's the star snitch for Gryphindor."

"Oh. That's cool. What are your hobbies?" Elizabeth directed the question at Ron and Hermione.

"I love to study!" Hermione said a little too loudly, glad to be included in the conversation.

"Uuumm, I like going to Hogsmede," Ron said unsure of his answer. The train stopped and everyone started to get their stuff.


	2. The battle hath begun

It was the Sorting Hat ceremony, and all the 1st years had been sorted. There was only one left to sort. . .

"Please welcome our new student. . . Elizabeth Knowler!" Dumbledor announced. Everyone clapped, especially Ron, Harry and Hermione. She sat nervously on the Sorting Chair as they placed the Sorting Hat on her. The Sorting Hat thought a little and yelled,

"GRYPHINDOR!" the whole Gryphindor table cheered. Elizabeth came and sat down between Hermione and Ron.

(a/n): sorry if i spell dumbledor wrong) Dumbledor cleared his throat and said," In one week there will be an opening dance for 6th years ONLY. Next week will be the 1st year welcoming dance, December 24 will be the Holiday dance. . . ."

"OMG! a _dance!_ Where am I going to get a date?"

Ron just stared.

"Uhh, 'scuse me, but what exactly does 'OMG' mean?"

Everone laughed.

"OMG means Oh my gosh!" Elizabeth said choking back her laughter.

"Oh," Ron said looking down, embarrased.

In the Gryphindor boy's dorm

"So Harry, who are you asking to the dance? Cho?'

"Nah, She's not my type. Who are you asking? You seemed a little into that new girl."

"Me? No. Why do you think that?"

"No reason Ron, you were just drooling over her because you felt like it."

"Oh ok! You got me! Bloody hell don't rub it in."

"You should ask her!"

"She would say no. Harry I just don't want to, be turned down."

"Oh _c'mon_ Ron! Take your chances! Someone else could ask her so think fast!"

"Ok, I'll THINK about it."

Slytherin boy's dorm

"What are you going to do to get that girl to go to the dance with you Malfoy?" Crabbe questioned.

Suspenful huh? there's more to come. . . . . . . .


	3. NOT A REAL CHAPTER IMPORTANT NOTE

THIS IS A NOTE NOT A CHAPTER! i DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHACTERS! PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME! THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS ELIZABETH!


	4. Draco likes Liz

authors note: i do not own any harry potter characters!

please review!

inside the slytherin boy's dorm. . . . again

"Well Crabbe I was thinking that new Gryphindor girl would suit me," Malfoy said slyly

"She's in GRYPHINDOR Malfoy!" Goyle said suddenly

Malfoy gave him a daring look "I know what I want and I get what I want. Do you have a problem with that?"

Everything was silent.

"I thought so,"

"Ron you HAVE to ask her! Today right now at lunch! It's perfect," Harry said convincingly

"Harry I met her yesterday!"

"So what!"

"Well I mean can't I wait a while?"

"Wait a while for what?" Hermione and Elizabeth chorused together.

"Just for standing up to Malfoy," Harry said like nothing was wrong, being the smooth-talker of the group of friends.

_"_Who's Malfoy?" Elizabeth said clueless. She hated to not be clued in.

"Draco Malfoy, our worst enemy. He's in Slytherin. He has nicknames for all of us. I'm Mudblood or Filthy Mudblood, Harry is Potty, and Rons Weasel," Hermione explained.

"Well I'm a-a-a mudblood and I see nothing wrong with that so I have to meet this guy and tell him straight up he isn't going to be calling my friends anything!" Elizabeth said, almost angry.

Everyone smiled at the word, friend. They headed off to lunch and Harry gave Ron a look that said, _You're doing this wether you like it or not._ Ron gulped but didn't object. He didn't have a choice.

Today they had grilled cheese sandwiches and apples.

Ron managed to say, "Eliza-" then a beautiful Barn owl dropped a parcel in front of Elizabeth.

She ripped it open and it was a J-14 magazine. Everyone stared because obviously, they had never seen one. Most of them had never been to America. They gaped in awe at just Cameron Diaz's picture. Elizabeth flipped through it and put it in her backpack. They continued to eat lunch.

"You wanted to tell me something Ron?" Elizabeth said while taking a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich.

"Uhh no," Ron said, playing dumb.

Lunch ended and the group of friends started went up the stairs and were walking towards the picture of the fat lady when, to be stopped by no other than Draco Malfoy.

"Oh what a surprise. Hello Weasel, Potty, Mudblood. Who is this?" He said nodding at Elizabeth.

"I'm Elizabeth, and you must be Draco," Elizabeth said trying her best to be nice.

"I see you've heard about me," he said giving Harry a dirty look.

You could tell that he was up to something, you could see it in his eyes, but no one, other than he and his crew, knew,untill mabe later. . . .

Malfoy walked away without any rude comments, or insults, just simply walking away. There was definately something strange, and Harry wanted to find out.

"I don't really see what's wrong with him. . . " Elizabeth said meekly.

"There's something strange going on, I can feel it," Harry said, although he didn't seem like he was there. It was like he was in a far away distant land, in a different life, not aware that Malfoy had a master plan so Elizabeth would be his.


	5. Invitations

I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!

Proffesor McGonagal cleared her throught. " There is a special announcement! Every night for 8 nights, one gender of a dorm will be allowed to enter another genders dorm to place a invitation to the dance. Tonight it will be Grphindors boys. You will be watched so don't try anything sneaky!"

Harry nudged Ron.

"Ow, what?" Ron whispered feroisiouly.

"Liz" Harry mouthed.

Ron blushed so hard he looked like a tomato.

_That night..._

"What will happen is you will tell me which dorm you want to go in and you will go in a group. One Proffesor will escort that group."

"Mr. Potter, what dorm?" Proffesor McGonagal asked.

"Ravenclaw"

"Mr.Weasley?"

"Uuuhh, G-gryphindor."

Ron had written out a note to Elizabeth. It said:

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I was wondering if maybe you would like to, uh go to the dance with me. I totally understand if you say no. I mean if you don't want to go with me. Um, Thanks for reading this._

_Ron_

All the Grphyindor boys had left their notes they went to bed.

The next day it would be the Grphindor girls turn.

The night before Elizabeth had gotten at least 10 invitations to the dance, and replied to all of them the next night with sweetness and sincerity.

But she answered Ron's like this.

_Dear Ron,_

_Thank you so much for asking me! It was all very sweet of you. So I have to say, yes, I'll gladly go with you!_

_Love,_

_Liz_

Ron practically exploded when he got Liz's letter. But he only told Harry. . . .

The only problem was when Slytherin boys left their notes. Malfoy left his reading this:

Dear Elizabeth,

I would greatly appreciate if you went to the dance with me. Your beauty has captured my mind so deeply I cannot think of anyone but you. Please answer me soon.

Love,

Draco Malfoy

Elizabeth gave Crabbe a note the next day that said:

Dear Draco,

Thankyou so much for asking me. I'm sorry but I am already going with someone. I maybe could go with you to the Valentine's Day ball. For the Winterball I am already taken. Thankyou for your sweetness.

With all due respect,

Elizabeth

As Hermione and Elizabeth prepared for the ball, they would never have expected what would happen next.

Sorry if i spell anything wrong but give me a break! I'm not gonna search the book for the spelling


	6. The Dance

I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS.

"Elizabeth you look fabulous!" Hermione practically shouted. It was true, Liz certainly did know how to put herself together. She had curled her hair and pulled it back into a pink silk ribbon. Her dress was amazing. It was light pink with a lace trim and had a plunging back line. It fit her perfectly!

"Hermione that dress absolutely loves you! I can't believe how incredible you look!"

Hermione did look nice, but Elizabeth was an absolute head turner. As Elizabeth came down the winding staircase the room was almost silent except for the music playing. When she approached Ron he handed her a beautiful single rose.

"Wow, you look, great," Ron couldn't believe it.

"I'd have to say the same to you, sir," Liz said playfully as she curtsied.

"After you my lady," Ron said as he bowed.

Liz walked gracefully toward the ballroom.

"Would you care to dance?" Ron questioned nervously.

"Of course," Liz said smiling her smile, the one that shone beauty and love and caring.

But watching them carefully with sharp enving eyes, was Draco Malfoy.

Sorry to make it short!


	7. The Dance: Part 2

**Thanks everyone for the advice about the dialouge. I tried to fix it in this chapter.**

**billmovementforever:** Thank you for correcting me on the seeker thing. I hope you keep reading!

**American Deer Hunter 73:** Thankyou for reading and staying along with all my spelling mistakes, and non stop dialouge.

**KittyKon: **Thank you both for being honest. I have tried improving. I hope you keep reading despite my non stop mistakes.

**DISCLAMIER:**i dont own any harry potter characters!

" Would you like to go outside?" Liz whispered in Ron's ear.

"It's raining though," Ron said confused.

"That's the point." Liz giggled. They weaved through the crowds and out into the light rain and started to dance.

"You're a pretty good dancer," Ron said amazed. He hadn't stepped on her foot once because, somehow, Liz had ecscaped Ron's akward foot slamming onto her delicate feet.

"Really?"

"Really."

Unlike Hermione's hair, Elizabeth's hair never frizzed, it simply flowed like silk. She had beautiful hair, chesnut curls that embraced her scalp so gracefully, each lock was like a beautiful ballerina.

The rain had stopped so Liz's hair had already dried and didn't look a bit different from when she styled it.

"Let's go inside," Ron whispered.

"Sure," Liz said with a smile. Almost as soon as they got inside, a slow dance came on. And almost as quickly, Draco asked Liz to dance.

Liz gave Ron a look that asked for his approval, he nodded, slightly disapointed.

Draco was a great dancer and an even better seducer.

"You look beautiful tonight," Draco said, and he meant it.

"You look very hansome yourself," Liz said, to return the kindness.

The Great Hall sparkled and if you looked at the ceiling you could see the stars.

Elizabeth felt slightly uncomfortable in Draco's arms. In Ron's arms she never hesitated to put her head on his shoulder. But in Draco's, she could practically read his mind. . . .

_OOOHHH eye candy for papa. . . . . ._

"I think I better go back to Ron," Liz said turning away from Draco, "Thanks for the dance,"

"Oh, uh no problem," Draco said slightly annoyed. No one turned away from Draco Malfoy.

**Draco's POV**

**"She's just playing hard to get," Crabbe said assuringly.**

**" Then I'll have to make her want me" I said. How can she resisit me?**

Ron looked so relieved as Liz came gliding towards him. He had pondered as she had been dancing with him. . . . . .

_What if she falls for Draco? It would be an absolute disaster! Oh please don't fall for Draco, Please don't fall for Draco, Please don't fall. . . . _

The Ball was almost over. More than half the people had left.There was one song left, and Liz and Ron started to dance. Liz rested her head on Ron's shoulder and just closed her eyes to soak up the moment. Almost as quickly as it had started, the Ball was over. Ron and Liz were in the common room, and it was time for the traditional, "Goodnight Kiss".

Ron leaned forward and they were just about to kiss when Liz kissed her fingers and put them gently on Ron's lips.

"Goodnight Ron," Liz said.

Ron stood there and mustered "G'night Liz," but she was already gone.


End file.
